


busting it up at the beach

by Serie11



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Ice Cream, Magic, Multi, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Magic, sun, beach, Sora, Riku - all things that mean Kairi is going to have a good day.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	busting it up at the beach

Kairi narrows her eyes as she stares down her Keyblade. It’s humming gently under her hands as always, slightly warm to the touch. It’s also not doing anything else.

“Let the magic stream through you,” Riku says, putting a hand on her shoulder and leaning down slightly so he can look down her Keyblade as well. She has it stretched out in front of her in the pose that he had suggested, but so far it isn’t working.

“I am,” Kairi says between gritted teeth. She shakes her Keyblade slightly, but not even the waft of a cold breeze appears.

“Try the motion again,” Sora suggests. He’s sitting on the edge of the path, his feet swinging above the sandy beach. Riku takes a few steps back and Kairi lowers her Keyblade, breathing out. Both Sora and Riku had said that it had taken them some time to grasp how to use magic, but it’s still annoying that nothing is happening. If she at least got some sort of result, then she could work on it from there.

She sweeps her Keyblade up, calling on the magic within her and imagining ice shooting from the tip. Her Keyblade glows again, but again, nothing happens. She sighs.

“Try casting fire,” Riku asks. “I want to see if there’s anything you’re doing differently there.”

Kairi nods. It’s easy to cast fire – it’s the only spell she knows how to do reliably. She’s called forth a water spell several times, but she’s still figuring that one out, too.

The fire ball launches itself cleanly across the sand, heading out over the ocean before sizzling out.

“Yep, that’s a fire spell,” Sora nods. Riku snorts softly.

“You’re not out of mana then, so that’s not the problem. Your cast was fine as well, smooth, confident – you should be fine to cast blizzard as well.”

“I know I _should_ be able to,” Kairi sighs. “Which is frustrating why I can’t.”

“You’re already doing super awesome though!” Sora calls out, standing up and then doing a flip so he lands on the beach. Kairi resists the urge to snort. Show off. “It took my _sooo_ long to get the hang of all my spells. Here, why don’t we try thunder?”

“But won’t that hit you both?” Kairi asks.

“Nah,” Sora says. He summons his Keyblade and comes to stand next to her. “You wouldn’t hurt either of us, so your magic won’t either. You have to trust in yourself, okay?”

“I believe in you,” Riku says. “Just try. You can do it.”

Kairi takes a deep breath. “Okay. What’s the spell?”

Sora raises his Keyblade above his head. “Thunder!” He calls out. The magic arcs and streams, electricity raining down over the beach. Kairi winces slightly, but sure enough, it passes over her, leaving both her and Riku unharmed.

“So like this?” Kairi asks, copying Sora’s motion.

“Yep,” Sora says.

“You have to call the magic from above you for thunder,” Riku advises. “Fire, blizzard and water come from within you, but thunder utilises the magic outside of you as well. Try and feel the magic around us, and try to connect with it before casting the spell.”

Kairi closes her eyes and takes a breath. The sand and the sun and the waves of the play island are familiar to her, and she listens to the cries of the gulls on the far shore and the soft sound of the ocean as it washes up on the beach. None of it really _feels_ like magic – but then again, when she calls up a fire spell, that just feels like she’s drunk a hot drink quickly. Not like magic. So maybe all the things she can feel are a type of magic of its own. She settles her stance, grounds herself in the earth, and lifts her Keyblade.

“Thunder!”

The ripple of magic is immediate. Kairi opens her eyes to see the after effects of the magic fading away, and Sora and Riku’s delighted expressions.

“You did it!” Sora crows.

“That was impressive for the first time you’ve cast the spell,” Riku compliments. “Imagine how powerful you could make it after you practise!”

Sora turns a cartwheel, sending sand spraying everywhere. “That was so cool!”

Kairi laughs. “Thanks. I don’t know, it just felt… right.”

“The magic here is so welcoming,” Sora agrees.

“The magic here is the same as everywhere else,” Riku says. “Or at least, that’s how it feels to me.”

Sora shakes his head. “No, it’s different here for some reason.”

Kairi doesn’t really have much of a benchmark to compare it to, so she just shrugs. “Does it matter? I did it! Does this mean we can have a break now? Riku, I can already see you starting to turn pink and it’s not even been an hour. Did you even put any sunscreen on this morning?”

The three of them head back up to sit in the shade of the leafy plants that ring the island. Kairi digs around in her bag to find some sunscreen to give to Riku, and Sora jumps into the pond made by the waterfall.

“I brought something that I thought we could have later, but with how hot it’s getting I don’t know if it’ll last,” Riku says. He digs a freezer bag out of his pack, and pulls some ice cream from it. Sora magically appears at his side and snatches one.

“Ooh, these are my favourite,” Kairi says, unwrapping the treat. It’s vanilla and mango, just perfect for this sort of weather.

“Dessert before dinner is why I love hanging out with you guys,” Sora sighs. Kairi leans over to kiss Riku softly before unwrapping hers, the ice cream already beginning to melt. Riku does as well, and Kairi steals a glance at him. His cheeks are red, but the cause might not be sunburn this time.

“I’m glad you like them,” Riku mumbles. Sora laughs and leans against his side for a moment, and Kairi looks at both of them, drinking the sight in. Sora in the swimming trunks that he’s had since they were twelve, and Riku’s broad shoulders which are also starting to show signs of the sun.

She leans back against a tree root and sighs contentedly. There’s nowhere else she’d rather be, than here.


End file.
